Aftermath
by davisofearth
Summary: Seven hundred and thirty days have passed since the events of Skins: Fire. Emily had had a hard time adjusting to life. She has lost the one person who meant the world to her, and yet, in her darkest hour she will form a friendship she never knew was there, and learn the true meaning of what it means to love someone.


**By: Davisofearth**

**Aftermath**

**Chapter One: Remember**

**Author's Notes:** If you have not watched Skins: Fire, you might want to skip this, as there are spoilers. This first chapter of this story will take place two years after the events of Skins: Fire. Also, anything written in italic are events that have happened in the past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Skins or its characters.

* * *

"_After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

* * *

Emily Fitch sat with her back to the window, picking moodily at a point on her chin with one hand, while casually stirring her still full cup of coffee with the other. She was waiting for someone, and he was late. Beyond the window, the busy New York City traffic rumbled along, loud and noisy, but to Emily it had become pointless nonsense. The entire city had become nothing but loud, pointless, noise ever since that day when she had lost-

Emily shook her head as if trying to ward off an irksome fly.

Now was not the time to dwell on those memories, and yet, while she fought to contain them, it was like a barrel bursting its hoop. Whenever she was alone it was all she could think about; it was all that she could handle.

She remembered the talks they had in the hospital those many months ago. Talks about how she was not going to let the one person that had become her one bit of happiness waste away into nothing. She remembered hearing the reports that the doctors had told them. The cancer had been getting worse, and while another round of chemo was greatly expressed, it was only hinted that it would be of any use.

Both girl's had discussed their options. If Naomi did not proceed with another round of chemo, then the internal clock of her existence that beat inside her chest would start to count down to zero. There was no going back from there if they did not try with the chemotherapy again.

Emily had begged her, pleaded with her to try the chemo again, though Naomi would hear none of it.

She was tired of being poked, and prodded while spending so many hours of her day sitting in some chair in the hospital surrounded by people who were so terrified of what was to come, that they tried everything in their power to hang on, rather that accept that they had been dealt a bad hand.

She was young it was true, but, deep down inside she knew she had already lived. She had accomplished what she wanted in life. She had found someone who made her happy; someone who loved her and cared about her.

Naomi had accepted the fact that her days were numbered.

She had accepted that she was going to die much easier and quicker than Emily had.

"_I still think the chemotherapy is our best option." Emily had tried once again to explain, while Naomi sat up in the hospital bed with an annoyed look on her face._

"_We've tried it twice, and for fucks sake it has only managed to get worse! " said Naomi with wide eyes and a thin lip._

"_God dammit, why are you just going to give up like this?" Emily yelled pushing back the chair she had pulled up to Naomi's bedside and walking over to the window with a frustrated expression on her face._

Emily remembered looking down at the cars and the people going about there day without a care in the world. Did any of them know what it was like to be holding onto what you wanted most in life, only to know that in the end you would lose it?

"_I'm not giving up Em..." said Naomi softly._

It had almost been a whisper, but it had fallen down on Emily's ears like a bomb.

Emily blinked back tears, and, giving her hands something to do, picked up her cup of coffee and taking a long drink from it.

She remembered that sentence.

"_I'm not giving up Em..."_

The voice issuing from Naomi sounded defeated, but Emily knew otherwise. She knew that Naomi was tired of waking up in the same unfamiliar bed, alone. She wanted to go home and live out what remaining time she had with her girlfriend by her side. Anymore time spent in the hospital was just wasted time that she was never going to get back.

"Can I get you another coffee?"

"What?" said Emily, snapping back to the present.

Emily opened her eyes and looked around at the skinny blonde waitress in front of her.

"Sorry?" said Emily.

"Can I get you another coffee?" asked the women holding up a rather age-ed looking coffee pot.

"Oh, yeah, sure." said Emily, handing the women her half empty cup of coffee.

As the waitress handed her back her now full cup of coffee, Emily thought back to the last conversation they had both had with Naomi's doctor. He had expressed his concerns about Naomi about stopping her treatment, and going as far to tell Naomi that all she was doing was killing herself more quickly by refusing to try the third round of chemotherapy.

Emily could not help to suppress a small grin when she remembered what Naomi had told the doctor after that. Thinking back she could have swore it had something to do with the man taking the name plaque that was on his desk and sticking it up his-

Emily smiled.

She remembered how wonderful it had been after that conversation; they were finally going home.

She would never forget the look on her girlfriend's face when they walked out the front sliding glass doors of the hospital, Naomi making sure to give a few of the doctors the finger and a few of her favorite choice swear words as the doors closed behind them.

"_I feel like I can breath again." Naomi had said with a smile as she reached out for her girlfriend's hand, while hailing a taxi with the other._

"_Let's go home." Emily had said as she looked into Naomi's eyes._

Emily thought back to that first night back with Naomi and remembered just how wonderful it felt to sleep in a bed and not feel alone anymore. True, it was different having the house to themselves. Emily recalled turning on the news and hearing about the scandal.

"_While a trial date has yet to be set, it would appear from our sources that Ms. Stonem has pled guilty to counts of insider trading and could face a term of imprisonment lasting up to twenty years. In other news-"_

Emily took another sip of her coffee.

She remembered the hatred she felt towards Effy when she had learned about Naomi.

She had yelled more than she had ever yelled in her life.

So many hurtful things had been said and, at the time, she did not care.

Emily remembered picking up the remote and turning the television off.

"_If anyone deserves to waste away in there it's you."_

It had been two years now since Emily had talked to Effy; since she had received that call that had turned her world upside down and changed her forever.

Emily sighed and, turning her head slightly over one shoulder, peered hopefully out the window.

Traffic still bustled along, and yet, he was nowhere to be seen.

She scowled and glanced down at her phone.

The months following Naomi's escape from that hell-hole had been complete bliss. It was something that could never be taken away from Emily and yet if only it could have lasted a lifetime.

They had both been planning their trip to America.

Emily was due to return to New York City for her internship in the fall and, Naomi, who had never been to America was going with her.

Emily took a deep breath as the events of that afternoon washed over her.

"_It's a long as flight so make sure you pack something to do." Emily had said as she wheeled her suit case to the front door._

"_Naomi?" she had called when she had heard no reply._

"_Naomi, are you ready? Come on, we are going to miss our flight!" she hollered into the bedroom._

Emily gulped down more of her coffee as she remembered retraced her steps into the bedroom to find Naomi lying face down on the floor in a pool of her own vomit.

"_NAOMI!" she had bellowed, rolling the blonde over onto her back and wiping her face clean._

Emily remembered placing her fingers to the girl's neck and breathing a small sigh of relief. Naomi still had a pulse.

The phone call to the emergency crew had been a difficult one. She had been fighting back tears and sobbing uncontrollably into the phone.

The ten terrifying minutes it had taken for the paramedics to arrive had been some of the worst of Emily's life.

"_Don't you fucking do this to me Naomi. We are not done yet! We're suppose to go to New York and be happy. You get to meet my friends and see what I do!" she had cried, tears pouring down her face and into her shirt._

If the ten minutes had been bad it was nothing to the hours she had spent sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news. She knew she must look a complete mess but she didn't care. Nothing and no one else mattered right now.

And then, after almost four hours of sitting and waiting for hope to come...

"_Ms. Fitch is it?" _

"_Y-Y-Yes, I am her." choked Emily looking up for the first time._

It had been when the doctor had sat down next to her and took her hands in his that her life as she knew it was over. The doctor had explained that he and his medical staff had done everything in their power to save Naomi but it wasn't enough; the cancer had taken her.

There was no going back.

She would never hear her lover's voice again.

She would never see her smiling eyes, or kiss her sweet soft lips.

Emily and Naomi were as of now, no more.

Emily knew she must look stupid and pathetic sitting alone, drinking coffee, as tears poured silently down her cheeks, but she didn't care. None of the people in this coffee shop had lost more than she had. None of them had been through so much he-

"Hey, you alright?" came a voice.

Emily looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, just you know, reliving old memories." said Emily not looking up from her cup of coffee.

"Oh, yeah well you should hear some of mine, their great I tell you." said the boy as he sat in the empty booth across from Emily.

Emily chuckled a little, dabbing at her eyes and looked across the table at the person sitting in front of her.

"Well, I am glad you could finally make it. You're a bit late though, aren't you, Dominic."

**:END:**

**Author's Notes: **Well so ends chapter one. I know it is very sad and depressing but,do not worry, it will get a little better. Also, this story will stay true to the Naomily that we all know and love even if we cannot bring Naomi back. After watching Skins: Fire I just felt like things were left unfinished so I knew I had to write this right away. I was planning on making this a one shot, but, I think this story needs another chapter or two to finish it properly. This is my first take at the Skins universe so try not to be too harsh on me. I will have chapter two up as soon as I can.


End file.
